Talk:Untrue Hate/@comment-3041875-20160506203725
Excellent episode, Joe, probably about on par with last episode which was also fantastic! Having centrics that are connected to the same story (in this case: the Peep and Rachel relationship) consecutively follow each other, I usually don't think is a good idea, but it worked here with last episode leading onto the wedding this episode, and both episodes were great. The flash-sideways story was particularly good. It was a nice opening scene with Rachel being asked to do tasks for her job that were just against her character, her wanting to make dreams rather than break them; seeing the true personalities of the characters shine through, despite being in a different world with different lives, is exactly what I wanted from the flash-sideway stories this season. Of course, I loved the parts of Silvia and Villain-fan, lost of fun, and, like Disney's part, using stories that involve former mains when having the main characters reconnect with who they are is really quite brilliant. Nice Kristi cameo. Great conclusion. Overall, a perfect flash-sideways story, and probably my favourite yet, with the only possible exception being UFO Editor's story. Then we go to Rachel having her own dream fulfilled in present-day; the first scene had me smiling, seeing more of the quirky and fun Rachel that you don't always get the chance to show-off as much lately. I loved her interaction with Joe, very nice and amusing, discussing what to wear and him not doubting her following her heart. Lol, David being Peep's maid of honor was really nice, while Peep not officially acknowledging her having the title was perfect. Mixed feelings over the Lady and Rena scene; while I did enjoy Lady and Rena having some fun at Joe's expense ("This stage of the game," not, "This stage at the game" btw), Joe complaining about doing wedding work I didn't find very fitting, or did I with Lady asking Joe if he would ask Liz to dance, just too soon after Emma's death, and too awkward, can't imagine her actually asking that. Then, I found Liz asking Joe if he would ask her to dance, and trying to kiss him, all quite bizarre, figured she'd be feeling more ashamed and guilty over what she's done. But she brought up a good argument, that she forgave Joe immediately after killing Ben and Val, which I never really considered, mainly because, as Joe pointed out, Emma was someone he loved, but perhaps deep down Liz has some right to be mad over Joe so quickly making a relationship with Emma while she was possessed, since he apparently was in love with her, and she was possessed, not dead, so I'm not sure, it's all quite complicated, I suppose; I've mainly been looking at it from Joe's perspective, and thought less deeply about it from Liz's POV until now, so it would be good to go deeper into how Liz is feeling over everything that has happened. Wow. I wasn't expecting that ending. Overall, my feelings on the villains haven't changed that much, while I did enjoy the Silvia vision, but after the ending, I do appreciate Jdg98 a little more as a villain again, finally he feels ruthless and dangerous again. Feel terrible for Rachel, of course. Great episode, Joe, particularly in regard to the Peep and Rachel story, as well as the flash-sideways, which was all really perfect. Looking forward to the next one.